


Remembrance

by jdrush



Series: 221 B Ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: It’s been a year since that fateful day.  A 221b ficlet.   Is meant to be a sequel to my story, “The Adventure of the Mysterious Letters”, found here:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225373





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: The Reichenbach Fall, but nothing too detailed.  
DISCLAIMER: These lovely characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC1, and Moffat and Gatiss.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still uploading some of my old fanfics to the archive. This was originally posted to my LJ February, 2012.

It’s been a year since that fateful day.

The miracle has not come.

Sherlock is still gone. And John is still grieving.

The good doctor awakens to a beautiful sunny day, and curses it roundly. The sun shouldn’t be shining. The world shouldn’t keep turning. 

Sherlock Holmes is no more. 

John fixes himself a breakfast of toast and tea, the impulse to make a mug for his late lover still strong even now. After eating, and dawdling over the newspaper, he can put it off no longer.

With measured steps, he walks to Sherlock’s room. 

From the closet he pulls out a scrapbook that he had hidden away months earlier, news clippings of their cases slipping from its pages. He’d always meant to organize it but there was never time, then it was too painful to look at. 

But now, it calls to him.

Flipping through the pages, he’s reliving their triumphs, when something falls in his lap--the old photograph of Sherlock’s great-uncle and his companion, looking so content outside their retirement cottage.

It is then, knowing he and Sherlock would never have their happy ending, that John Watson finally breaks down.

Lost in his misery, John doesn’t notice the gentle breeze which tries to dry his tears, nor the sun that cradles him, desperate to console the beloved Boswell.

THE END


End file.
